Kucing dan Ambisi
by Dianzu
Summary: Ambisiku ialah; menjadi kucing kesayanganmu, Kang Master Daniel. [oneshot; nielong / wanna one]


_**Disclaimer:** Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Hanya melepas rindu untuk OTP tercinta._

 ** _ONGNIEL is Science,_** _selamat membaca..._

.

 **—Kucing dan Ambisi—**

.

Ambisi, hasrat yang tak pernah terpenuhi. Sesuatu yang—meledak dalam hati dan penuh tuntutan.

Jika sudah menuntut, otomatis harus terpenuhi; isilah relung-relung dengan fragmen yang tersusun dan tertata rapi. Buat bahan serta frekuensinya tak kosong—tak terlihat. Dan maka sebab itu hati akan menjadi lega, merasa puas.

Memang pada dasarnya; _dunia itu penuh tuntutan. Maka, penuhilah segala tuntutan dengan segala ambisi_.

Ong Seongwoo tahu—kekasihnya amat begitu berambisi dengan kucing. Iya, hewan berbulu dan berwajah manis (katanya) itu sukses mengambil perhatian serta eksistensi Kang Daniel. Membuat lelaki manis bernama langka sedikit cemburu.

Masih saja, dengan dua anak (kucing itu sudah dianggap anak oleh Daniel) yang begitu manja pada Daniel. Perhatian seutuhnya—yang harusnya diberikan untuk Seongwoo, malah direbut oleh hewan karnivora penyebar bulu di lantai.

"Rooney, Peter, kalian semakin gemuk, semakin menggemaskan."

Daniel berucap; matanya menyipit, gigi kelinci begitu menggemaskan dilihat. Tak melihat raut wajah Seongwoo yang semakin masam.

Dua kucing itu semakin menggesek-gesek kepalanya pada kaki Daniel. Tentu saja nyaman, dan Seongwoo terbakar.

.

"Daniel itu, _berengsek._ "

Satu cangkir porselen ditaruh sedikit kasar. Motifnya bergambar beruang besar—mengingatkan Seongwoo akan sesuatu.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?" kini Hwang Minhyun ikut menaruh minumannya, hanya saja cara meletakannya begitu anggun dan rapi.

Suasana kafe begitu damai dan tentram. Dengan musik akustik dengan piano yang mengalun di ruang pengunjung. Membuat pikiran sedikit bebas dan berkelana. Fondasi berukir bagai kerajaan Yunani kuno membuat struktur serta figurnya yang serasi menjadi amat cantik. Amat begitu menawan dan indah.

Walau begitu, tetap saja tak membuat aksistensi Ong Seongwoo berubah akan kekesalannya pada Kang Daniel, "Dia lebih memilih bermain dan bersenang-senang dengan para anaknya."

Nah, kalau sudah begini keadaannya, pasti lebih rumit. Minhyun yang merupakan orang asing bagi hubungan Daniel dan Seongwoo hanya dapat mendengarkan dengan baik, "Mungkin kucing lebih menarik ketimbang dirimu."

Ucapan dari Minhyun membuat suasana hati Seongwoo semakin buruk, "Kau, sama saja!"

"Kau harus berbuat lebih menarik ketimbang para kucing,"

Udara di luar kafe semakin melambai-lambai. Tertiup beratus-ratus meter ke arah lain di belahan bumi pertiwi. Minhyun kembali asyik menyesap secawan teh susu, menumpukan kaki kanan pada kaki kiri. Seongwoo yang—pada dasarnya memang bukan manusia peka, hanya memasang wajah keledai, "Maksudnya?"

Cangkir cantik kembali menapak pada meja kafe. Membuat sedikit decitan bunyi akibat bergeseknya bahan beling dan kaca. Minhyun menatap tajam Seongwoo, "Maksudku, berpenampilanlah lebih baik dari kucing."

Seongwoo memiringkan kepala; _memang kucing punya penampilan? Setahunya—kucing hanya memiliki bulu halus untuk mempercantik tampilan, mana ada kucing berdandan mengenakan eyeliner atau segala tetekbengeknya._

Minhyun gereget sendiri, "Daniel itu pecinta kucing?"

Seongwoo mengangguk kepala lucu.

Otak cemerlang tiba-tiba terkena cahaya, seperti ada sinar lampu bohlam yang menerangi dunia akan ide-ide gila yang tak pernah sesuai dengan norma-norma yang ada. Namun apa peduli Minhyun, ia tetap mengeluarkan pendapat dan ide yang ada, "Aku punya ide."

Laki-laki manis bernama Ong Seongwoo mengerjap lucu, "Apa itu?"

Lantas, pembicaraan mereka diakhiri oleh senyum miring penuh makna milik Hwang Minhyun.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam. Kang Daniel baru saja pulang dari kantor; ia melepas jas hitam dan dasi—menyisakan kemeja putih dengan kancing terbuka di paling atas. Kemeja itu begitu melekat pada tubuh Daniel. Digulung tangan kemeja sampai siku, lalu bersuara, "Aku pulang."

Tak ada sahutan. Apa mungkin Seongwoo sudah tidur lelap?

Tas ditaruh di sofa empuk. Kang Daniel merebahkan tubuh pada sofa—sedikit mengambil napas; hari ini sungguh melelahkan.

Tibalah dua kucing kesayangan; menggelayut manja pada kaki sang majikan. Tentu saja Daniel gemas, "Hei, kalian belum tidur rupanya."

Telapak tangan besar mengusap lembut Rooney dan Peter. Kesenangan sendiri menatap kucing kesayangan. Hah, tapi _kesayangan_ yang sesungguhnya belum terlihat.

"Apa Seongwoo sudah tidur?" Daniel berucap, sembari mengusap bulu-bulu kucing.

Tentu saja—kucing itu mana bisa berkata, mereka hanya mengusapkan kepala pada kaki sang majikan. Lalu pergi berjalan menuju kamar. Daniel mengikuti ke mana mereka pergi.

Pintu kamar dibuka, menampakkan sang _kesayangan_.

 _Tengah mengangkang seksi._

Ong Seongwoo—mengenakan bando kucing, dan buntut hitam panjang yang dimasukkan dalam lubang bokong sintal nan kenyal. Hanya mengenakan pakaian putih transparan (menampakkan dua puting merah muda serta perut rata). Kang Daniel diam seribu bahasa.

"Danyel,"

 _Sial_ , kenapa nada bicara Seongwoo menjadi amat seksi. Dan—kenapa ia bergaya ala kucing?!

Kang Daniel; amat sangat lemah dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang kucing. _Apalagi jika kesayangannya sudah menjelma menjadi kucing._

Wajah Seongwoo amat inosen—walau sudah berpakaian bagai kucing minta diajak kawin, tapi tetap saja kepolosan tak dapat dibohongi.

"Meow,"

 _Holy shit_.

Ong Seongwoo begitu menggoda; tubuhnya kurus—namun bokong begitu kenyal dan montok. Ditambah wajah menggemaskan siap dihantam beribu-ribu kecupan basah. " _Wanna play with me, master_?"

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, sesuatu mulai bergejolak dalam dada. Daniel terus berdoa agar ia kuat iman. Dan—bahkan Rooney dan Peter sudah pergi entah ke mana (mereka amat pengertian jika kedua majikan akan melakukan upacara sakral).

Sesuatu berdenyut, minta dikeluarkan.

Dan dengan selesahnya, Seongwoo memasukkan jari jemari ke dalam mulut. Begitu dinikmati, begitu menghayati. Wajah memelas minta dibelai lembut, tubuh ideal minta dijamah.

" _Come on, master. I'm Ready._ "

" _Ready for what, Seongwoo_?"

Daniel berucap dengan suhu meremang. Panas dingin dengan jantung bergejolak. Berusaha bersikap biasa namun tetap kentara ada kesulitan menghirup oksigen. Dan Seongwoo semakin mengerling nakal, "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, _kucing_ mu ini sudah siap dibelai."

Setebal apapun kau berdoa, sebesar apapun harapan yang ingin dikabulkan, tetap saja terkadang takdir memporak porandakan segala aspek yang sudah dibentuk sebagus mungkin. Dan—kini runtuh sudah benteng pertahanan yang telah dibuat dan dibangun secara merata.

Hasrat tak terkalahkan, Daniel akhirnya tergoda sekadar untuk membelai tubuh Seongwoo.

"Hoo, jangan salahkan Aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan untuk seminggu ke depan," Daniel mengerling nakal. Begitu seksi terlihat, kancing kemeja dibuka perlahan.

Ong Seongwoo—yang pada awalnya terlihat berani dan agresif, kini mulai menciut. Sejujurnya, ini adalah inisiatif yang diberikan Minhyun. Laki-laki Hwang itu berkata: " _Bersikaplah bagai kucing lonte minta dibelai. Buat terangsang seperti cacing kepanasan targetmu. Maka, hasrat dan seluruh eksistensi Kang Daniel milikmu seutuhnya._ "

Atas dasar pengambil alih perhatian sang kekasih, maka Seongwoo rela membuang jauh-jauh sifat inosen yang sudah menyatu dengan pembawaan diri.

Kang Daniel mendekat, kemeja sudah terlepas. Seongwoo mulai menutup selangkangan. Ia mundur, "T-tunggu, Kang Daniel—"

Sebelum sang _kucing_ memberontak, maka majikannya akan membuat jinak. Dilumatnya bibir kenyal berwarna merah muda. Begitu lembut, begitu manis, begitu membuat candu.

Bibir Seongwoo; bagaikan daun ganja pembuat candu, dan pemberi kenikmatan tiada tara.

Seongwoo bingung ingin berbuat apa. Sejujurnya pula—ia tak pandai bertaut bibir, dan juga—kalaupun mereka berciuman, Kang Daniel yang akan menuntun. Bibirnya dihisap sedikit kasar, digigitnya gemas, lalu tangan mulai menggerilya pada tubuh sang _kucing_ manis.

Tak ada perlawanan, karena Seongwoo juga menikmatinya.

"Kau begitu lucu mengenakan bando ini," ucap Daniel, berhenti mengecup bibir Seongwoo, menatap dua bola mata yang berbinar.

Begitu cantik, melebihi batu lazuardi yang tertimbun dalam tanah para perompak.

Tubuh Seongwoo benar-benar panas dingin dibuat, "K-kang, A-aku benar-benar—"

Perlahan air mata itu turun, membasahi pipi kenyal nan lembut. Kang Daniel yang menatapnya menjadi tak tega, "Sayang, kau kenapa?"

Tak menjawab, namun Seongwoo menangis. Ia membenamkan wajah pada ceruk leher Daniel, menghirup aroma maskulin yang benar-benar membuat candu.

"A-aku, bukan pria _murahan_ ,"

"Memang siapa yang mengatakan kau _murahan_?"

Lendir dalam hidung dihirup paksa. Seongwoo masihlah menimbun wajahnya, "Tidak ada, namun sikapku barusan terlihat _murahan_."

Kang Daniel tersenyum, lalu diusap sayang punggung Seongwoo, "Apa motif yang membuatmu bersikap begini?"

Atmosfir dalam kamar terasa sejuk tatkala angin AC melambai-lambai. Sikap Seongwoo barusan bisa dikatakan memanglah amat ekstrem—terlebih jika Daniel benar-benar tak dapat menahan kabut nafsu, sudah dapat dibayangkan jika nasib _keperjakaan_ Seongwoo amat dipertaruhkan untuk waktu sekarang.

Kang Daniel sendiri memiliki hipotesis; _Ong Seongwoo mendapat bujuk rayu seseorang._ Karena pada kenyataannya, Daniel tahu jika sang kekasihnya tak mengerti tentang hal-hal berbau dewasa (walau umur Seongwoo lebih tua satu tahun, namun sifat dan sikapnya masihlah inosen).

" _Hiks_ —Minhyun bilang, harus berbuat begitu jika ingin mendapat perhatianmu." Ong Seongwoo meringsut dalam dekapan hangat.

Daniel hanya menghela napas panjang; _kekasih Kwon Hyunbin itu harus dimintai pertanggung jawaban._ Maka, hasrat Daniel yang sangat tidak ingin menodai kepolosan Seongwoo, akhirnya melepas pelukan. Lalu dikecup kening Seongwoo dalam dan lembut.

"Lebih baik kau tidur, pakai pakaian dan lepaskan buntut itu dari pantatmu. Bukankah itu sakit?" Daniel berucap, mengusap helaian rambut Seongwoo.

Ong Seongwoo mengangguk lucu. Lalu menunduk. "Baiklah,"

Kakinya mulai beranjak dari kasur, namun sang _kucing_ manis tak memberikan akses untuk tuannya pergi. Ia menarik lengan Daniel, lalu menindihnya seakan mendapat ikan lezat impor langsung dari laut segar.

Daniel diam mematung. Menatap indah bola mata Seongwoo yang berbinar. Bagai batu zambrud yang tengah terekspos cahaya permatanya. Seongwoo menyeringai nakal, " _Master_ —"

Hening sesaat.

"Aku ingin mencoba dunia dewasa bersamamu, Kang Daniel."

Wajah inosen berubah drastis, menjadi penikmat suasana menggairahkan. Maka Kang Daniel tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Ia memutar balik tubuh Seongwoo, menindihnya dengan kukungan rapat. Menatap dengan mata intimidasi.

Ong Seongwoo tersenyum, lalu menjilati bibir bawah, " _Wanna play_?"

" _Of course._ "

"Miaw—"

"Ternyata, _kucing_ yang satu ini sangatlah binal."

"Biarkan, Aku sekarang memiliki ambisi sendiri, Kang _Master_ Daniel."

"Memang, ambisimu apa, Kang Seongwoo?"

Gerlingan nakal terlihat tatkala siluet lampu memancarkan sebagian cahaya, "Ambisiku ialah; menjadi _kucing kesayanganmu_ , Kang _Master_ Daniel."

Lalu dua bibir mereka saling taut. Membuat suara membahana dalam kamar. Rooney dan Peter menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan sang majikan.

.

"Kau, seperti ada yang aneh,"

Hwang Minhyun bersuara, menatap Seongwoo yang tengah tersenyum bahagia, "Tidak apa-apa,"

Laki-laki itu menatap beberapa kantung belanja. Dilihatnya isi serta motif bungkusan, "Kau—membeli bando kucing?"

Sekali lagi, Seongwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau... membenci kucing?" tanya Minhyun.

Ong Seongwoo menatap sekilas, lalu kembali tersenyum, "Aku memang membenci kucing. Tapi—kini Aku malah menjadi bagian dari mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

Hanya kekehan ringan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, "Tanyakan saja pada Hyunbin jika masih bingung."

Seongwoo melanjutkan aksi tersenyum tanpa henti. Membiarkan Hwang Minhyun terbingung-bingung dengan wajah melongo.

' _Kang Daniel, Kitten Ong sudah siap untuk nanti malam._ '

.

 **SELESAI**

 **—12 Februari 2018—**


End file.
